A Dark Memory
by Hina Hime Chan
Summary: The Damiyo has requested a special person for a mission. Will the Hokage accept?
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Memory

Separating his job from his personal life is tough. How tough… he just came to know. Times like this he wondered why he become Hokage in the first place. Oh right, so that people would recognize him.

The request that the Hokage got was very difficult to say no to. Wish he may, Naruto can't deny a personal request from the fire daimyo. It was difficult and was *unwise* (how Shikamaru puts it); most importantly un-Hokage like. It was his job as a Hokage to adhere to the mission request to his best capacity. Beside, this mission will bring in good money for the village (city?).

"Argh! My head will split over this matter." Naruto sat with his elbows on the table, head on his hands. There was a knock on the door and his secretary pops her head in.

"Sorry to disturb you Hokage sama, but Shikamaru san wants a word with you." She said, questionably looking at him.

"Let him in, please, Arisu san." She gave a curt nod and disappeared. Moments later Shikamaru enters and behind him Sakura. The head of the Medicine Department was wearing her white coat over a pink dress. It seems like she left for work and came here directly. Naruto sat up and waves his hand towards the chairs in front of his table. Both of them quietly sat down. All was quiet for a moment except the ticking of the clock, and then Sakura spoke.

"Hey Naruto, you doing okay?" Her voice was full of compassion. Naruto took a long breath and let it out slowly.

"So you know. Sakura chan… I can't do this." He said quietly. "I can't take this risk. I've think this over and over but the result is the same. It's not worth it." He looked at her pleadingly. "What should I do?" Sakura's eyes were full of concern and sympathy for her former mate.

"Hokage sama, if I may?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a start. Was the matter this grave?

"Shikamaru…" Naruto's voice trails off.

"You should accept. We are in no position to say no to the Damiyo. You may think me as being selfish or such but isn't this is what you have accepted as your duty when you become Hokage? To care of the needs of the village before your needs? Please consider your position before saying anything irrational." Naruto start rubbing his forehead.

"Times like this make me rethink about my decision of becoming a Hokage." He said in a quiet voice. "This and when Arisu chan brings me the paperwork to sign." He smiled at them both. "I can't wiggle out of this one, huh?"

"Naruto I think you should talk to Hinata about this. After all she is the one they requested," said Sakura. But was startled when Naruto banged his hand on the table, making everything rattle.

"Exactly! Why? Why would they request her specifically, I would want to know!" Shikamaru tilted his head on one side.

"Oh I wonder that too. Perhaps because she is the Byakugan Princess? Or perhaps she is the Hokage wife? Well genius, you do the math." Naruto gave him the death stare. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Well? Am I wrong? It's the Daimyo we are talking about, silly. The most important person in the entire country. They only care about themselves, not others or what they are going through," and when Naruto stares at him, "yes I know. By the way, congratulations! Sakura san told me when I met her earlier in the hospital." Shikamaru said with a smile. "How convenient of you, Shikamaru, to bring the only person I'm unable to reason with." Naruto said with a sigh. Sakura smiled at him.

"And is he wrong?" She tilted her head sideways. "Naruto she is pregnant, not ill, god forbid. I know how you feel being it your first time and all but think of the village first. This is your responsibility. Hinata will be fine, trust me." Naruto looked at Sakura and remembered the most important day of his life, well the second most.

 ****FLASHBACK****

 **One week ago**

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in Sakura's office. Sakura was at her desk looking through some reports. Sensing her tension Naruto slides his hand in Hinata's and squeezed it a little. Startled, Hinata looked at him and tried to smile. Finally, Sakura stacked the reports and straightened up. She looked at both of them very seriously. Naruto and Hinata stared at her. It was dead silent, and then Naruto shifted nervously in his chair.

"Well, Sakura chan? What did it say?" Hinata closed her eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand. Sakura glanced at her, and then looked in Naruto eyes. Naruto was never this afraid, even when he faced Madara. At last, Sakura spoke, in her 'it's-grave-news' voice.

"I hope you know what I am going to tell you is very serious. Are you prepared to hear it?" Hinata, eyes still closed, nodded. Naruto just stared at Sakura .

"Well then…" she paused. "Congratulations! Hinata, you are one moth pregnant! Naruto, you are going to be a father!" she grinned and winked at Naruto, laughing inwardly at both their impressions. *Cha! Sakura you are the real drama Queen! That Ino pig knew nothing!* she smirked. Slowly, she saw that the news dawned on them. Hinata, teary eyed, turned towards Naruto, who was still staring at Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, you hear that? We are going to be parents." She said softly. No response. "Hey Naruto kun? Naruto?" she shook him by his shoulder. "Darling? Did you hear?" she turned towards Sakura.

"S-Sakura chan, what happened?" Hinata's eyes were the size of plates. Poor thing, Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's nothing, Mrs. Hokage. It's a rare case of bewilderphobia." She said, picking the morning paper from her desk and started rolling it. A nerve was twitching in her forehead.

"Bewilde-what?" Hinata turned towards Naruto. "Oh darling, I am so sorry! How can it be cur…?!"

*SMACK*

The loud sound cut her sentence in half. Sakura had smacked Naruto on his head with the newspaper.

"Owww Sakura chan! So rude!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. Sakura threw the paper back on the desk.

"Here, cured!" she said, standing up and then hold Naruto's ear and twist it.

"Ow ow ow ow…" Naruto stood up holding his ear.

"Sakura san!" Hinata stood up too, alarmed. Sakura ignored her.

"Baka Naruto!" she shouted in his ear. "I just told you the best news of your life! Don't sit there like an idiot, making your wife worry!" She let go of his ear and pointedly looked at him. Naruto stood there rubbing his ear. He turned towards Hinata and bowed.

"Sorry Hinata chan!" He looked up, with tears in his eyes. *Were the tears because of the news or because of Sakura twisting his ear?*

"S-sorry?" He was not happy? And then she noticed his twinkling eyes. Naruto straighten up and within a second she was in his arms. Naruto was kissing her face passionately.

"Darling!" Hinata started to giggle. It was the best day of her life.

"Thank you for giving me the best gift ever, Hina chan. I am a very lucky man. Thank you so much." Naruto was beside himself.

"Congratulations, you two!" Sakura smiled at them. She was so happy for Naruto. He deserved all the happiness in the world. Hearing her voice, Naruto turned towards her, his arm around Hinata protectively. Something breaks inside Sakura: How she wished Sasuke would hold her like that too. Not good thinking like this now. She was so happy for Naruto. Naruto was bowing at her.

"Thank you so much, Sakura, for giving me the best news of my life!" Oh how cute Hinata looked with that blush.

"I'm so happy for you both. Now sit down I have some important stuff to discuss." Sakura took the chair behind her desk, beckoning Naruto and Hinata to sit down.

"Important stuff? Like what?" Naruto said while helping Hinata to sit. Then he sat down too. He took Hinata's hand in his. How cute, Sakura thought.

"Like what diet should Hinata take from now on. You should be very gentle with her now, Naruto, and give her special care. Also, I think you should take a break from going on missions too, Hinata…"

 ****FLASHBACK ENDS****

"I remember every moment of it Naruto, trust me I do. But as Shikamaru told me I don't think there is any harm in it. It's a simple escort mission." She looked at Shikamaru who nodded.

"But what if something bad happened, then? You and I both know that simple escort missions can very well turn into A-level missions." Sakura looked at him with worry.

"Naruto, I...," she hesitated, and glanced at Shikamaru for help.

"Naruto, thinking like this won't do you good. Tell you what. Why don't you go home tonight and discuss it with Hinata. Let's hear what she had to say about all this." Shikamaru stood up.

"But…" Naruto looked at him pleadingly.

"That's a great idea, Shikamaru. Nobody knows Hinata better than Hinata, right? Go home and discuss all this with her. If she refuses… then, well… let's see." Sakura stood up, stretching her back. "I have to go back. Sasuke texted me in the evening that he might come by tonight."

"Yea I should go back too or else Temari will have words with me. Troublesome!" With this Shikamaru left.

"Naruto, please don't over-think about it. Everything will be alright. I better leave now. Take care of yourself and say hi to Hinata for me, 'kay? Good night." She waved and left the office.

Naruto was left alone with his thoughts and his worries.

Sometimes he had second thoughts of his decision to become Hokage.

* _ **Hey Everyone!**_

 ** _As you can understand this all is happening after Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Hinata is requested for a special mission. Let's see if she accepts or not._**

 _ **I'm writing after a very long time. Please review and tell me how is it.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A DARK MEMORY**

She accepts.

And how could she not. She was Hyuga heiress and Lady Hokage. All her life she had been told to follow rules and be mindful of her position.

The request was this: an escort for the Daimyo and his son from Konoha to one of his private estate located at 2 days journey. Simple enough. But why was Naruto being so worried over such a trivial issue was beyond her. It wasn't her first time going on an escort. First after her wedding, yes; first after being pregnant, yes; but not first time in her life. She will be just fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before leaving, Naruto pressed a small black rectangular box in her hands. It fits right into her hand.

"Naru chan, what…?" She looked at him questioningly. He smiled down at her.

"It's a 'presence box'."

"A what not?"

"A 'presence box'. See this button here, press it." Hinata looked at the box. There was a small black button on the side of it. She pressed it. Nothing happened.

"Nothing happened." She looked at Naruto, who smiled.

"Of course, you won't hear anything. See this device behind my ear. These two are connected." Sure enough, there was a small, black device behind his ear.

"So how does this work?" She squeezed the button and talked into it.

"No, Hina. A Presence box. It reminds me of your presence. See when you press this button the device behind my ear emits a small beep. You won't hear it, it's that quiet. Only the one wearing it can hear it. So, keep on pressing the button and I'll know you are fine. If anything bad happens…"

"God Forbid, Naruto chan! It's my first mission after ages." She pouted, looking into his eyes.

"I know, I know. Still one can never be too careful, eh? If the device stops beeping I'll come for you. You have that kunai I gave you? The one with the engraving in it?" Hinata nods her head and show him the kunai.

"Good. Keep it with you all the time. The minute it stop beeping, I'll come to you, ok?" Hinata nods her head again. Then she rolls her eyes as if thinking something.

"Hmmm, and what about the nights?" Naruto's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well… if you want I can always come for…" He raised his eyebrow. Hinata giggled and swatted him playfully in the arm. Then she pouted.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, honey." Naruto leaned in for a kiss.

"You know what? I don't want to go. Call off the mission." Naruto froze in midair. What! What! WHAT?! He stared at Hinata.

"Are you serious, sweetheart?" Of course, she came before everything in his life. But if he calls off the mission at the last minute… What will the Damiyo think? And the council, they are going to kill him! But Hinata was more important. She was his everything. He gulped.

"Oh hehehe." Seeing his face, Hinata started to giggle. Poor Hokage Hubby. In a tight spot. Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"What was that? I mean, of course, I can arrange someone else if…"

"Kidding. I was only kidding. It was a joke. Wonder from where it came from? Of course, I have thoroughly thought about it before accepting. And…" she stepped back and bowed to him. "I will not let you down." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Naruto exhaled deeply. _So these were the mood swings part. Oops he better be prepared._ One minute she was smiling, the other she had tears? Naruto shuddered. Suddenly, the clocks chimed nine. Time to leave. Naruto pulled Hinata in an embrace, kissed her and told her to be careful. Hinata reminded him all the clean things he wanted was in the dresser, and cooked food for two days in the fridge which she had prepared for him. That was why he loved her so much. She always thought of him.

The carriage carrying the Damiyo and his son rolled out the gates, followed by their servants on their horses. Then Hinata and her anbu partner. (Of course Naruto won't let her go alone. She needs to have a helper with her.) He watched them go. Then he climbed on the gate, and watched until they were out of sight. The guards at the gate watched him with sympathy. Poor Hokage, he's going to be so lonely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was good on her word. The beeps were steady. Sometimes they came in a steady flow, reminding Naruto of .her steady breath when she sleeps. Sometimes they came in furiously; reminding Naruto of their love making. Sometimes it reminds him of soft touch; like when she lightly touches his cheeks counting his fox whiskers. _One, two, three. One, two, three._ Or when she laughed, or when she called him 'Darling'. But every beep tells him the same thing:

His Hinata was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beeps have stopped.

They had stopped the next evening. Naruto had decided to stay late that night so he can finish all the paperwork piling up. He doesn't want to go to an empty house.

And he was worried about Hinata.

What could be occupying her so she couldn't press the button? Didn't she know how worried he is? Hinata was never careless.

Something was wrong.

Naruto got up and rushed towards the hospital. He knew he would find Sakura there. He needed to talk to her right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Her head felt sore and her arms hurt. She looked around her and tried to move. She looked down at her dangling feet.

Dangling…?

She was chained to the wall. No wonder her arms hurt so much. She shook her head and tried to remember how she got there.

 _All was going smoothly. Hinata has asked her Anbu partner to move in front of the caravan, while she was in the back. She was humming a tune of her favorite song and was trying to press the button with the tune. Hopefully, Naruto will caught the tune, she mused. Suddenly, a huge blast shook the earth. They were ambushed. Hinata heard a cry and then everything went black._

And now she was here.

A voice drew her attention towards the far end of the room. Hinata watched with horror, as a Sound Ninja beat her partner mercilessly. His wails cut through her eyes and she cried as she watched them, unable to do anything. Soon the poor man has fainted. Then, the ninja turned his attention towards her. He walked towards her slowly, shaking the whip he held in his hand. Hinata knew he would not be merciful. She had to act fast. As soon as the man was within her reach, she activated her byakugan, pulled her legs up, mustered all of her chakra in her feet and kicked him squarely on his chest. With an _uff_ he soared backwards and hit his head on the floor. Nothing happened for a while, and then the man sat up and shook his head. He glared towards Hinata with a " _WHY YOU...!"_ , then the realization sat in. He got up on his feet and walked towards her, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh shit! Hahahaha! I don't believe my luck! It's you, isn't it? The Hyuga Princess! The one who married that brat Hokage. Hahahaha! Kami can be so kind sometimes!" He was beside himself. Suddenly, her Anbu partner got up and limped towards them. The Sound Ninja turned towards him and there was a flash. Moments later, the Anbu's dead body hit the ground, a kunai sticking from his head. Her captor straightened up, smiling. Then he focused his attention towards her.

"Damn! We are going to have a lot of fun! Let's see what that brat sees in you, shall we?" He approached her.

"Shut Up! Don't call Naruto that, you… you prick!" Hinata spat, all the time trying to loosen her binds. He stops a few steps away from her.

"Ooh, mad are we? Now I can see what so special about you. You are even prettier when angry. Let's see where this blush spread to." He looked pointingly at her breasts.

"Don't you dare, you creep, don't you Dare! I will rip you apart." Her voice was trembling.

"Oh honey, I'll love to see you try!" He, then, put his hand on the expose skin of her arm and ran his hand up and down. Hinata shivered. Slowly, his hand inched towards the expose skin of her stomach. He rubbed the smooth skin of her stomach, and then he punched her hard. Hinata experienced a searing pain, and then it all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Please god, let her be safe. Please I beg of you. Wait for me Hinata! I'm coming!_

He prayed while following her faint chakra signature. Naruto has teleported with Sakura by his Flying Thunder God Technique. He picked up the kunai and looked at the damage in front of them.

They need to find Hinata, fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"RASENGAN!"

With his rasengan Naruto blow apart the wall. Bits of debris flew everywhere. Naruto rushed in, closely followed by Sakura. The scene before his eyes makes him tremble with anger. Hinata, his beloved Hinata, was shackled to the wall, both arms pinned upwards. Her dress was ripped, exposing white skin raptured from places. She was not moving at all. A man was standing in front of her, with a whip in his hand. He was sweating profoundly, as if he was doing a vigorous exercise, a line of blood tickling from his forehead. It doesn't take long for Naruto to see what had happened. But he couldn't move. He stood there, taking the scene in front of him. He was shocked.

"Naruto, what…?" Sakura leapt behind him but stood still when she took in what has happened. She sensed that Naruto was too stunned to move, but they had taken the enemy with surprise too. It was an opportunity she can't miss.

"SHANARO!" she screamed, rushing forward and punched the wall on which Hinata was shackled. Her punch caused the wall to crack, causing the shackles to come loose. She rounded off, kicked the stunned Sound ninja on his stomach, causing him to fly all across the room and hit a wall opposite, and then caught Hinata before she hit the floor. Sakura's cry caused Naruto to come to his senses. He glanced at the ninja, who was still leaning against the wall and ran towards Hinata. Sakura had carefully placed her on the floor and was checking her vitals.

"She is unconscious." She looked up at Naruto. "Naruto we have to get her to hospital. It's just cuts and bruises, Hinata can handle it. I hope her…" Her voice trailed off; when she saw that Hinata was bleeding badly. She puts her hand on Hinata's stomach and gasped. Her worst fears were confirmed. Naruto was looking at her, his heart beating fast. _Kami, please no._

"I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sakura said in a quiet voice, tears brimming in her eyes. "So sorry…I…It's… I'm sorry".

"No…" Naruto whispered, cradling Hinata's head in his lap. There were tears in his eyes. "No, it's a mistake. You're mistaken. Hinata, oh Hinata! I'm so sorry, so sorry." He started to sob.

"Naruto…" Sakura rubbed his back. "Please be strong. You have to be strong. For Hinata's sake, please…" She was crying. This shouldn't happen to anybody, especially Naruto. He deserves so much more.

"Why… oh why is this happening to me? Sakura chan what did I do to deserve this? Oh Hinata!" He sobbed, holding Hinata's limp body closer. Just then they heard a groan from behind him. The Sound Ninja was waking up. Sakura, sensing the kyubi chakra, looked at Naruto with fears in her eyes. She puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, please, control yourself." But Naruto only snarled at her. He placed Hinata gently on the ground and stood up.

He could only see red.

He snapped. Just like he snapped when Pein attacked Hinata, and Naruto thought she died. He flew towards the fallen ninja and grabbed his neck. Then he threw him forcefully on the ground and started pounding the ninja. Every hit which connects made him hit more.

"Naruto kun! Naruto! Stop! Please!" He could hear somebody calling him. He turned to look, and there was Hinata, crawling forward, trying to reach him. Sakura was also looking at him, with worry and fear, holding her. Hinata reached for him, with tears in her eyes.

"It's not you! Please, come back… please!" With this, she collapsed. Naruto looked at his hands, they were covered with blood. With another glance at the dead ninja, he rushed towards Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They recovered the Damiyo and his son, locked in a small cell in the upper level of the building, shaken but not hurt. Apparently, they were to be exchanged for the ransom. A team of Anbu cops were called for their escort to the Konoha village, where they will be residing until they recovered from the shock. They also found the looted jewels and money, which was delivered to the Damiyo. Everyone was safe.

Naruto was the only one who lost the most.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Naruto rushed through the main entrance of the hospital. Naruto was carrying Hinata in his arms. The hospital had prepared for her emergency procedure. Soon they all, minus Naruto, disappeared into the surgical room. Moments later, Kiba and Shino joined him both too shocked to say anything much. But their presence made Naruto feel much better.

Later, they shifted her into a room and Sakura reassured him that she was fine.

"She is wrecked emotionally, Naruto. You have to support her and show her you are here for her. She might not be herself for a time being, but Naruto show her that her well-being is what matter most. I know it's difficult for you too. But you have to move forward now, please." She smiled at him sympathetically. Naruto nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

They will come through all this pain, he knows. They have suffered the worst. But they have each other. Naruto felt closer to Hinata than he had ever felt.

With a pained expression, he entered Hinata's room.

They are going to be okay.

 **END**

 _ **'The presence box' I know it's pretty lame. But I don't want to give the anything for verbal communication so...**_

 _ **Please review! :)**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto.**_


End file.
